


Airship

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [17]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin would get water from the river that fed these trees, and find a place to watch for wagon trains or passing airships they could raid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airship

The trees crowd the hollow save for a narrow strip near the bluffs, a green ocean surging against a desert shore. It's barely enough room to set down even their small airship, and an ideal place to hide it. Ezra almost holds his breath as they lower it down with only inches between the envelope and the rocks. As usual, though, Vin proves a more than capable pilot, deftly dropping them onto the strip of sand.

Praise is by necessity wordless, a hand rested on Vin's shoulder as Ezra passed him on the way to fetch the camouflage nets with which they hid their small ship. Vin would get water from the river that fed these trees, and find a place to watch for wagon trains or passing airships they could raid.

And they would move on once they had some money and supplies, and do this again elsewhere, as they've done since the end of the war, unless someone stopped them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "cove".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Ocean's Edge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749690).


End file.
